


Scríobhann Odin agus Denethor Leabhar

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Boredom, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Humor, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Scríobhann siad leabhar.
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Scríobhann Odin agus Denethor Leabhar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Odin and Denethor write a book.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524354) by [evilbrat2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbrat2013/pseuds/evilbrat2013). 



Lá amháin scríobhann Odin agus Denethor leabhar.

Is í mí-úsáid leanaí an choir a deir na cúirteanna a dhéanann siad. 

Úsáidtear an leabhar ansin le haghaidh samplaí ar conas gan tuismitheoir a dhéanamh.

An deireadh.


End file.
